


（授权翻译）分享就是爱

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 喂食, 壁咚, 小甜文, 木有校对, 甜到牙掉, 轻松有趣小甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 因为来自同一地区，所以有时祥生和碧海喜欢吃的东西是一样的。祥生的妈妈给他寄了一些章鱼烧，碧海也想一起吃一点。然而，还有一样东西他们都在悄悄渴望着…
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 4





	（授权翻译）分享就是爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing is caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628303) by [PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus). 



祥生和碧海都是关西人，在喜欢吃的东西方面有些相似。然而他们现在住在东京，这里和关西有着不同的饮食文化。当然在东京也可以买到来自他们家乡的特产，但是感觉还是不一样。他们描述不出在口味上到底少了些什么，而且因为他们都不是什么擅长料理的人，所以还原喜欢的食物对他们来说也算是个挑战——结局往往以失败告终（还会因为把厨房搞得一团糟而被奖责备）。

所以当祥生收到妈妈寄给他的章鱼烧时，他欣喜若狂。祥生想念章鱼烧有一段时间了，虽然上一次电话里和妈妈提到了这件事，但是他也没想到妈妈真的会寄给他。

寄来的分量很足，完全超出了他一个人的食量，她在信里让祥生和成员一起分享，不过祥生有点想要吃独食。他节食成功有一段时间了，那就当是庆祝一下吧偷偷吃多一点也没事。

然而当他从宿舍外拿着这箱宝贝回房间的路上，遇到了碧海。“家里人给你寄吃的了吗？”

“是啊，不过也就是些平常的东西。”祥生尽量装作不在意地说道，因此碧海没有表示怀疑。祥生不是不喜欢碧海，正相反，但是此时此刻，他愿意不惜代价保护他宝贵的章鱼烧。

“所以他们给你寄了什么。抹茶点心吗？“虽然碧海也是一脸不在意的表情，但他的语气让祥生觉得他似乎看穿了自己。

“应该是吧。终于不用因为莲而担心吃不到甜食了。”

祥生说着走过碧海身边准备快点回房，但是碧海瞥到这个包裹的第一眼就知道里面装着什么了。“原来你家人给你寄了章鱼烧啊。”

虽然祥生还是不想和别人分享，但是没机会再否认了，所以他打算冲回房间。但是没走几步，他就被碧海压在了墙上，这个男人就直直地站在他面前。“祥生你应该不介意我们一起吃吧。”

当然，祥生很介意。但是此时此刻因为被碧海抵在墙上，祥生的心脏狂跳不止，让他开口拒绝不了。“可，可以啊。不过得先加热一下。”

“那是当然，冷掉的章鱼烧味道可不好吃。”

碧海放开了祥生，跟着他回了房间。

打开房门后，祥生有一秒思索着要不要偷偷溜进去然后立马把碧海锁在门外。但是包裹实在是太大了，他不方便动作。最后，别无选择，他只能和碧海一起分享自己的宝贝了。不过，他还是决定尽量让碧海越难吃到这些章鱼烧越好。虽然他们是朋友，不过还是食物更重要呐。

进了房间祥生径直走向厨房的一角，把一部分章鱼烧放到了储藏柜里。他还是希望至少可以先藏起来一部分，但是他可以感觉到碧海正盯着他的一举一动。这让他有点紧张。

最近，碧海的存在总是莫名其妙地给他带来着某种影响。他们已经在团里相处了好几月了，甚至离他们第一次见面都已经过去快一年了。但是几个礼拜前开始，每次碧海靠近他，他都会心跳加速。可是当他们还有翔也一起玩游戏时，就不会这样，可能因为那时候空间上他们没有共处一室，而每次他们在一个房间里时，祥生的心思就都会跑到碧海身上。这也是为什么他之前想要避开碧海的原因。现在的局面他也别想好好吃饭了。

祥生把两份章鱼烧一起放进了微波炉，然后开始加热。

只有热腾腾的章鱼烧才是最好吃的，所以需要花点时间加热一下，在接下来的几分钟里他无事可做。

“简直不敢相信，你居然想背着我自己享用美食。之前翔也从家里收到牛肉时也不想让我知道，现在连你也这样。我们真的是朋友吗？”碧海已经舒舒服服地坐在了祥生的沙发上，甚至还抱着他的布丁狗。

“可是我想吃了好久了。”

“翔也也是这么说的。”

“你怎么不让你家里人给你寄一点。”

突然之间，碧海的表情变得严肃起来。“我也不知道…就是感觉有点不对？我们已经是出道爱豆了，应该自己养活自己了，我就是不想麻烦他们。”

虽然碧海说的也对，但是祥生还是觉得有些不对。“那你觉得来麻烦你的队友我就可以了嘛。”

“分享就是爱嘛，对吧布丁狗？”碧海回了他一个微笑，把怀里的布丁狗抱得更紧了，看到这一幕的布丁狗主人也跟着笑了起来。

虽然不认识碧海的人会觉得他看起来很冷漠，他的poker face也不止一次让别人觉得他就是这样的人，但其实他是一个很体贴比起自己最先想到别人的人，而且他还非常幽默风趣，总能逗人发笑。说实话，碧海这样二重的性格正是祥生喜欢他的地方。一方面，碧海又酷又冷静，但实际上他温柔又有趣。将来能和他约会的人一定会非常幸运（当他们被允许可以约会了的时候）。祥生都在疑惑自己以后能不能遇见这么出色的人了。

微波炉传来“叮”的一声把祥生拉回了现实。他回到厨房，小心翼翼地取出托盘。虽然不想被烫伤，但是当他把托盘拿回到桌子上时，还是不小心碰到了还烫着的锅盖。“哇好烫！”

“祥生有时候真是笨笨的。”

“你干嘛不来搭把手。”

“你动作太快了，我都没来得及。”碧海俯身靠在桌子上说，“让我看看。”

“没事…”祥生对他的动作感到有点尴尬，这种情况下他通常都会慌乱不已。

但是碧海看起来可不相信他说的，不管祥生愿不愿意他都抓过了他的手。“看起来还好，但是为了确保…”突然之间碧海亲了一口祥生之前和滚烫的食物接触过的还泛着微红的手指。这一举动完全没有减轻手指的红肿，反而让祥生涨红了脸。“我姐姐教我的特殊治疗方法，这样能好得快一点。”

祥生可以肯定比起治疗什么的，这对他来说这更像是某种折磨。他的心又开始狂跳不止，脸上感觉比章鱼烧都烫。“谢，谢谢。”

碧海的举动让他内心小鹿乱撞，祥生还是忍不住对此有些生气。他就是想安安静静地吃个章鱼烧而已，谁想眼前这个男人不但打乱了他的计划还把他的内心弄得乱七八糟的。祥生被刺激到了，所以他不打算轻易放过碧海。

突然，脑海中浮现出了一个点子，然后他拿出了手机。当他把两盘章鱼烧揭开盖子都拿到自己面前时，对面的碧海看起来没有任何怀疑。然后祥生搜索了一张碧海的照片，表现得像在用筷子喂照片上的人吃章鱼烧那样。

“你到底在干吗？”

“在喂好好碧海吃章鱼烧啊。”

“可这是我的照片啊。”

“是啊，但是这个碧海可比你好多了。”

“原来你就是这么报答我帮你治好烫伤的吗？”碧海的语气有点埋怨，但是祥生可以看到他微微一笑。

“没错，这个碧海可不会像你一样闯进我的房间，抢走我的布丁狗还问我要章鱼烧吃。”

“分享就是爱，祥生，我还以为你喜欢我呢。”

一瞬间，“我比我自己以为的还要喜欢你”的想法闪过祥生的脑海里，但是说出口的却是：“我更喜欢这个安安静静的碧海。”

“天使，你什么时候变得这么刻薄了。”

很少有粉丝之外的人会叫他“天使”，而此时此刻碧海用低沉的嗓音着重喊出这个昵称的时候，祥生的心跳漏了一拍，他都差点把夹着的章鱼烧掉到桌子上。果不其然，碧海看到他的反应后得意地笑了起来。“你应该喂你面前的这个碧海，天使。”

祥生虽然想巧妙地反驳，但是他的舌头仿佛打结了一样。碧海低沉的声音，还有他又一次叫着他“天使”，这一切都让祥生的大脑仿佛当机了一样。大脑不听使唤，祥生的手已经主动把快掉下去的章鱼烧凑到碧海嘴边了。还好对面的人就这样吃掉了章鱼烧，没再做说出什么危险的话来。“真好吃。”

祥生此时不知所措，还是埋头吃饭好了，当他正想用筷子夹起一颗章鱼烧给自己吃时，碧海抢先一步拿走了筷子然后夹起章鱼烧凑到他面前说：“啊——张嘴。”

祥生的脑子那一瞬间又当机了，他乖乖地张开嘴然后吃掉了章鱼烧。他只尝出了一半的美味，因为眼下的整个局面都要让他抓狂了。

他们就这样互相喂对方吃了几个章鱼烧，碧海突然来了一句：“本来我正想下一封发给粉丝的邮件里写什么呢，现在我知道了。”

“粉丝想象着你在喂她们吃章鱼烧，一定会大吃一惊的。”这是祥生的经验之谈。虽然现在的情况已经让他极度震惊了。

“她们就喜欢这样。”

“不知道。但是我听说有些人不喜欢男友营业。”至少豆之前是这么告诉他的。这位末子在某种程度上很擅长把握粉丝间的风向。

“那要不我告诉她们我正在喂你？”

“她们才不会相信呢。”

“我可以附上一张图。”

虽然他们发给粉丝的邮件不是公开的，但是喂食照片什么的也太私密了吧不适合和朋友分享。就光想着拍一张刚刚那个场景的照片，祥生都又一次心跳加速。“我觉得不是个好主意。”要是真的拍了这样一张照片，祥生不得不承认其实他比较想自己珍藏。

“我可以像你刚刚喂我的照片那样。”

“喂，那可是我先想到的。”

最后，他们两个都决定写一封邮件，内容就是他们互相喂对方的照片吃章鱼烧。好好拍下这样的照片需要他们两人的配合，但是最后他们都被逗笑了。

这种玩笑的氛围让祥生的心跳平复了一点，他最终吃完了自己那盘章鱼烧。

“替我向祥生妈妈表示感谢。章鱼烧很好吃。”

“我会的，不过现在你欠我一些你奶奶做的饺子。”

“看来我得问问她了。”

碧海人还是挺好的至少他愿意替祥生收拾桌子，同时祥生也拿回了他的抱枕。当祥生抱着布丁狗时，他觉得这家伙闻起来有些碧海身上的味道。祥生对香水没有什么了解，但是他喜欢碧海身上的香水味，他觉得很适合他。这味道和他的性格一样，在冷酷帅气和温柔甜蜜之间找到了平衡。

说起温柔，碧海从厨房回来后，一把把祥生拉进了怀里，祥生被这一举动吓坏了。“你干吗？”

“我在抱布丁狗啊。”

“但是我才在抱着布丁狗。”

“你在抱着抱枕，我在抱着真正的布丁狗。”

祥生的脸又红了。“别这样。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

碧海有时候喜欢开玩笑，不过当他察觉到祥生对此感到不自在时还是松开了他，但是出乎意料的是，祥生转了个身又主动回到了他的怀抱里。

“喜欢。我只是太喜欢你了。”此时此刻祥生把脸整个埋在抱枕里，声音轻到几不可闻。

碧海还是听到了，但是他想听得更清楚一点，这样就能确信不是他听错了。他温柔地抬起祥生的头看着他。“你说你喜欢什么，祥生。”

祥生觉得就和之前在楼道里的一样，他逃不掉了，然而他感到有点嘴巴发干，说不出话。只能听到一个字从他嘴里漏出来后就几乎听不到其他声音了，但是他现在想要让面前这个人也失去理智，于是祥生说完“你”紧随其后就把嘴唇按上了碧海的。

如祥生所愿，他们拥抱着胸膛紧紧相贴，祥生可以感觉到碧海的心跳开始加速，下一秒碧海开始回吻他。

越吻越动情，碧海拉着祥生倒在沙发上。他们还在继续亲吻着，互相沉醉在对方的味道里。他们最喜欢的章鱼烧的味道混合着他们各自的味道，让人上瘾，之前他们对于彼此的情感太过轻描淡写，也让此时的二人更加难舍难分。吻到缺氧让他们不得不分开了一次，然而身体还是紧紧相拥。

“真高兴你对我也有同样的感觉，天使。”

“你好像特别喜欢这个称呼。”祥生还是有点尴尬不自觉地低着头，然而碧海捧着他的脸抬起他的头。

“因为你就是天使。我才不想和别人分享你。”

他们的双唇再次相触，祥生觉得，比起之前的章鱼烧，他更不想和别人分享碧海。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注略
> 
> 译者注：  
> 作者发表这篇文章的那天就是skysei发了互喂章鱼烧照片的那天～
> 
> ****非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！


End file.
